


Wait For You

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [36]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wait For You-Elliott Yamin(Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wait For You

**Author's Note:**

> Wait For You-Elliott Yamin(Pandora)

Mirage stands at the Ark door, the mud shlops as Hound steps out of the cleaned environment. The green mech turns to him, the look of plain disgust is evident on the blue and white mech’s faceplates. 

“You go on ahead, I’ll be there when the . . . ground is sanitized,” Mirage waves the mech away with his servo. 

“I can wait until you get over the germaphobic phase,” Hound holds out his servo for the noble. 

“This is not germaphobic, this is rustaphobic,” Mirage takes a step back into the ship. Hound steps closer to the opening and Mirage squeaks when the other mech pulls him outside. He cries as his pedes squish into the disturbing brown substance. “It’s going to take vorns to get that out. My pedes might fall off.”

“Then Ratch can make ya new ones,” Hound smiles and tugs at Mirage to move. The blue and white helm shakes fiercely and he whimpers. Hound tilts his helm before knocking Mirage on the ground.


End file.
